


Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°147 : « Bail Organa »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [147]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Chess, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Feels, Fluff, writing challenge
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Deux personnes, un plateau d'échecs. La compétition est rude, mais la fin de la partie n'est que douceur.
Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [147]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/539248





	Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°147 : « Bail Organa »

**Author's Note:**

> Ce drabble sera rempli de feels :)

\- Tu espères sincèrement me battre avec cette stratégie ? sourit Bail.

\- Pourquoi pas ? répliqua Leia sur un ton de défi. L'enfant de dix ans déplaça une autre de ces pièces sur le luxueux échiquier en bois posé entre elle et son père.

\- Alors, laisse-moi te dire que tu ne t'y prends absolument pas de la bonne manière, fit posément le Sénateur.

Il joua ses propres coups, et Leia dut s'avouer vaincue.

\- Au moins, j'aurais essayé, marmonna-t-elle en fixant le plateau de jeu d'un air hagard.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, même les princesses qui perdent aux échecs ont le droit de goûter aux succulents biscuits que j'ai ramenés de Coruscant spécialement pour elles !

Leia retrouva instantanément son sourire, et Bail l'attrapa dans ses bras en riant. Il la transporta ainsi jusqu'à la table de la salle à manger.

**Author's Note:**

> C'est beaucoup trop mignoooooon *.*


End file.
